Boardwalk Commotion
by Special Circumstances
Summary: A simple day at the boardwalk, but nothings ever simple for Ryoma and Sakuno. Yet another Ryosaku ONESHOT. Please review!


**A/N: Well, here's another ryoskau oneshott. Though, its kinda long. heh heh. I couldn't help it.**

**Disclaimer- PoT doesn't belong to me, it belongs to KT. all hail the creator of PoT cuz he is wayy beyond awesome.**

**

* * *

**

**Boardwalk Commotion**

Stars were barely visible from the neon rays overpowering all sources of light at the Sakura Beach. (A/N: HA. Such an original name.) Couples walked along side the boardwalk, kicking their feet in the sand. A girl with lengthy braids and auburn eyes walked hand in hand with a boy with green highlights running through his hair and catlike eyes. Both seemed happy and content as they mused at the stands.

"Ryoma-kun! Isn't that adorable?" Sakuno pointed at a big stuffed blue bear.

Gazing towards where Sakuno was pointing, Ryoma replied, "Want it?"

"Hai!" Sakuno said excitedly, but then added, "If its not too much trouble…"

Before she knew it, Ryoma was already paying the employee working there. He received three tennis balls.

"You have to throw these into any of the holes on this wheel." The lady pointed to a round piece of green cardboard. "The hole you hit the ball in will depend on what kind of prize you will receive." The lady then pointed to the 10, 20, and 30 point holes.

Ryoma shrugged. _Easy._

With three swift strokes, Ryoma threw all three balls into the 30 point hole and smirked.

He asked for the bear Sakuno was pointing to and the lady handed it to him. Then he spun around to hand the bear to Sakuno, to find that she wasn't there. "Sa--."

Sakuno squeezed Ryoma tightly from behind. "Arigatou."

"Anything for you," Ryoma turned and gave Sakuno a quick kiss.

The lady at the counter smiled at the couple as they headed off to find more games to conquer.

Ryoma ended up winning so many stuffed animals from all different kinds of games, that he and Sakuno decided to give some of their prizes to other people. They happened to walk by a little boy who was crying because his ice-cream fell off the cone. Sakuno smiled warmly and gave the boy a green bear that Ryoma had won.

The boy's mom thanked Sakuno before going off lecturing the poor boy on proper manners and such.

After many encounters with similar people, Sakuno and Ryoma found themselves prize-less. Sakuno had handed her last prize, the big stuffed blue bear, to a couple who just couldn't seem to win any games. She felt bad for them and decided that Ryoma could always win more bears, so she happily presented her bear to the couple.

Ryoma, of course, murmured things about being too nice and how hard it was to earn all those prizes.

As Sakuno and Ryoma continued their journey across the boardwalk, they noticed a stand being run by none other than Tomoka and Horio.

"Tomo-chan!!" Sakuno called. She dragged Ryoma to the stand to see that Tomoka was running the _kissing booth._

"Ahh.. Sakuno-chan! And Ryoma-sama!!" Even though she knew her best friend was dating her prince, she didn't mind. Because she already had a boyfriend herself-- Horio-kun.

Sakuno checked to see Ryoma's reaction at the booth. As always, he seemed bored, but Sakuno could tell that he was smirking.

Seizing the perfect moment to finally see her friend kiss Ryoma, Tomoka walked out and pushed the couple towards the booth.

"Na-Nani?" Sakuno gasped when she was shoved towards the counter.

"Well, since you're here, I suppose you two should kiss." Tomoka said, giving them a threatening glare.

Sakuno gave Ryoma's hand a little squeeze. Ryoma smirked at her and pressed his rough, firm lips onto Sakuno's soft, sweet ones. They broke apart and both smiled at Tomoka and Horio. Sensing competition in the air, Tomoka whispered into Horio's ear. "Ready?"

"Well, with my two months of dating experience, I can say that--"

Tomoka cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She kissed Horio deeper and more passionately than Ryoma had kissed Sakuno, and when they broke apart, Tomoka smiled a winning grin at Sakuno.

"T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno had gotten used to kissing in public, but she was still uncomfortable about kissing like _that _in public.

"Ha. Beat that." Tomoka exclaimed.

"A-Ano…Tomo-chan, that's a little too much." Sakuno said nervously.

Ryoma glared at Tomoka for beating him in the kiss. He knew he could do better, but seeing that Sakuno was a little uncomfortable, Ryoma decided to hold back.

"I'm thirsty. Lets go." Ryoma stated and tugged Sakuno towards the vending machines.

"Bye Tomo-chan!!" Sakuno said, glad Ryoma had saved her from utter embarrassment.

"Sakuno-chan!! You still have to kiss Ryoma-sama!!!!!!!!" Tomoka screamed after them.

"Run." Ryoma ordered and he grabbed Sakuno's wrist to get away from the crazy girl chasing after them.

They arrived at the food courts where a crowd of people were gathered. In the crowd, Ryoma was able to hide from Tomoka.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"H-Hai." Sakuno replied.

The two headed towards the long line and waited there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two big hands grasped Ryoma's shoulders and shook him violently.

"O'Chibi!!!!!!!!!!" Kikumaru screeched.

Sakuno stared at her shooken up boyfriend and asked if he was alright.

"Hn." Ryoma replied. Then he turned to see Kikumaru, Oishi, Momoshiro, and--Kaidoh?!

"Aww.. Sakuno-chan and Echizen on a date. So young, so young." Momoshiro said.

"Konichiwa, Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai." Sakuno greeted.

"Ahhh… Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru smiled. "Hmph. At least _someones _nice and actually greets their semapais."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, but was a little uncomfortable at the fact that all his sempais were now crowding around Sakuno to ask how she was doing.

"Ahem." Ryoma cleared his throat. "C'mon Sakuno. Its our turn to order."

"Hai. Ryoma-kun." Sakuno followed Ryoma to the cashier.

"I wonder if they need help ordering." Oishi said.

"Nah. O'chibi can handle it." Kikumaru smiled.

"Fshhhhh."

"Whats your problem, mamushi?" Momoshiro teased.

"What the hell you bastard. How dare you drag me all the way here saying it was a gym. This is the damn beach!"

"Eh? What was that? I know you like the beach, but you don't have to be that excited about it."

Kaidoh jabbed Momoshiro's right jaw with his fist and stormed off.

"Owwww.." Momoshiro whined.

_I'm gona get you Kaidoh at school. You just wait._ Momoshiro vowed.

Rubbing his jaw, Momoshiro followed Kikumaru and Oishi on their journey to stalk Ryoma and Sakuno. Yeah, none of them had lives.

Settling down at a table, Ryoma and Sakuno began to eat their late night dinner. Ryoma had gotten three double cheese burgers, two sodas, two apple pies, and one large fries. Sakuno, on the other hand, ordered a salad and water.

Sakuno frowned at Ryoma's din--feast.

"What?" Ryoma asked, looking up from his second burger.

"A-ano. How can you eat so much and be so skinny? Its not fair." Sakuno said, feeling jealous.

Ryoma smirked, "Exercise."

"But still, you can't possibly burn off _all _those calories." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma just shrugged.

"Mou--it's still not fair." Sakuno said, looking back down at her whimsy salad.

Seeing how dejected his girlfriend was feeling, Ryoma leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Your not fat." he whispered.

Sakuno blushed. "A-Arigatou."

Ryoma polished off all three burgers before Sakuno was even halfway finished with her salad.

He slid his chair out, "Bathroom. I'll be right back."

Sakuno smiled and continued to poke at her salad.

Seconds after Ryoma passed through the bathroom doors, a man walked up to Sakuno's table. They slammed their hairy fists onto the table.

Sakuno stared up at them in fear. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Hey hey. Whats a pretty girl like you sitting out here by yourself for? Mind if I join?" he asked. He had a ripped jean jacket over his abnormally large muscles and baggy leather pants. He had tattoos covering his neck and a messy ponytail. Sakuno could see his potbelly hanging out of his black t-shirt and there was a strong stench coming from his mouth as he spoke.

The man squeezed into Ryoma's chair and watched Sakuno.

Sakuno began to slide her chair back to run away from the man, but he slammed down on her foot before she could get up.

"Itaiii!" Sakuno squealed in pain.

Tears began to stream down her face and she started to scream for help, but the man covered her mouth with his rough hands and sank his finger nails into her cheeks. Sakuno screamed from the pain, but was stopped from doing so.

"You're in my seat." a cold voice came from behind Sakuno.

_Ryoma-kun…_

"And who might you be, punk?" the man glared back at Ryoma.

Never giving anyone the answer they want, Ryoma repeated, "You're in my seat."

"Eh… Who said this was your seat?" The man put more pressure on to Sakuno's mouth and dug his fingernails deeper into her flesh. Sakuno's cheeks were dangerously on the verge of bleeding from the nails.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno tried to say, but it just came out as, "mnmm-mnn!"

"Get out." Ryoma demanded.

"Why don't you leave before I start beating the shit out of you." the man threatened.

"I was about to say the same thing." Ryoma smirked, feeling confident.

Sneering at Ryoma, the man stood up and got ready to attack Ryoma.

"Matte! Matte!!!" a voice screamed.

Ryoma and the man turned to see Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Oishi, Tomoka, and Horio running towards them.

Ryoma gave them a confusing look.

"Ryoma-sama!! Runnn!!" Tomoka called.

"What are you guys--" Ryoma started, but Momoshiro quickly pushed him out of the way of the fist that was aiming towards him. Unfortunately, he was unable to dodge the fist himself.

"M-Momo-sempai." Ryoma stared at his sempai, who was on the floor, clenching his left jaw.

"Great. Just great." he murmured through clenched teeth.

"Ryoma-kun!! Momo-sempai!!" Sakuno yelled, as she ran towards them. "A-are you two okay?"

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Ryoma asked worriedly. He could see the nail marks on her cheek.

"Hai. I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Sakuno smiled and hugged Ryoma tightly.

"Oi! Helloo?!" Momoshiro tried to get their attention. "Sempai in pain here…"

"Ahhh…. Momo-sempai!" Sakuno hurried over to Momoshiro to check his wounds followed by Oishi, Kikumaru, Tomoka, and Horio.

"I'm going to get security. Eiji, come with me." Oishi announced.

"Hai." Kikumaru followed Oishi as they searched for an employee.

Ryoma stood back up and faced the man, who was smirking. "Oi."

"Too bad I missed you, punk." The man said.

Ryoma smirked. He began to search for a stick and rock. _I need a tennis racket…_ he thought.

"Echizen. Here." Kaidoh appeared from behind the bushes. Secretly, he was overjoyed to see Momoshiro punched, but was angry because _he _wanted to beat Momoshiro up and that fat man was taking away all the fun.

When Kaidoh left Momoshiro with a bruised right jaw, he had gone to get his tennis racket and ball from the car. He found himself a nice secluded wall and began training.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

-POK-

-POK-

-PO--MEOW!!-

"Nani?" Kaidoh looked up to see a cat looking down at him from a tree.

Being the animal lover he secretly was, Kaidoh climbed up the tree and saved the cat. All of a sudden, the cat ran away from his grasps and darted for the food courts. Picking up his tennis things, Kaidoh chased after the cat and made it just in time to see Momoshiro punched in the jaw.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Arigatou, Kaidoh-sempai." Ryoma took the racket and ball. 

"Tennis?" the man snorted. "You gotta be kidding me."

Ryoma smirked at the man and hit the ball with his racket.

The ball bounced in front of the man and he began to chuckle, "Mis--"

Suddenly, the ball bounced towards his face and came into contact with the man's fleshy cheek. The collision caused the man to fall backwards, leaving a big red and purple mark on his left cheek.

"You little--" The man aimed a finger at Ryoma.

"What is going on here?!" A security guard interrupted.

"Yeah. Him!" Kikumaru nodded towards the man on the floor.

"Sir," the guard walked over to the man, "Witnesses have said that you are harassing these kids."

"I did nothing. That kid," he glared at Ryoma, "Just aimed a tennis ball at my cheek."

"You see!! He's mental! Look, _he _punched Momo." Kikumaru urged, pointing at Momoshiro.

"Sir, I don't see any tennis balls, but I do see that this boy has been hurt." the guard said suspiciously.

"I'm telling you… I'm innocent." the man retorted.

"No your not. You were harassing my girlfriend." Ryoma said.

"Who?" the guard asked.

"Me." Sakuno came out from behind Ryoma.

"Well, seeing that you have hurt _two _people, I'm going to have to kick you out of this beach." The guard stated.

"But, that little asshole hit me with a tennis ball--" the man whined.

"Enough!" The guard handcuffed the man and brought him to the exit. "Go see doctor, I don't think your well."

The guard apologized to Ryoma, Sakuno, and Momoshiro, and left.

Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief and Kaidoh took his tennis ball and racket out from behind the bush.

"Nice move, Kaidoh." Kikumaru said.

"Betsuni."

Before anyone noticed, Ryoma quickly grabbed Sakuno's hand and ran away from the crowd. He stopped at the entrance to the beach to catch his breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sakuno answered. She took her sandals off and stepped in to sand. The grains of sand entwined with her toes, massaging her tired feet. "C'mon."

Ryoma took his shoes off and stepped into the sand with Sakuno. They took each other's hand and walked towards the waves.

"Thanks for standing up for me Ryoma." Sakuno smiled.

"As long as your okay…" he said.

Slowly, Sakuno leaned in towards Ryoma as she circled her arms around his neck. Ryoma hugged Sakuno's tiny waist to bring her in closer. As they both melted into each other's lips, Sakuno thought back to what had happened.

Truthfully, she wasn't that afraid. Because, she knew, that no matter what happened, she'd be in Ryoma's grasps forever.

* * *

A/N: Ehh.. hopefully it wasn't _that _bad. 

Please REVIEWWW!!!!!


End file.
